


Дьявол в деталях

by Puhospinka



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте шутит над Неро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявол в деталях

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл родился из картинки, на которой автор нарисовал Неро-кошку и перепутал у нее демонические лапы.

Неро распахнул дверь и уставился на гибкого зверька, трущегося о ноги Данте. Открыл рот, собираясь сострить, и вдруг увидел, как кошка раздраженно трясет передней лапой.

— Данте. Это что за хрень?

— Где? А, это… — задвигая кошку за кресло, — приблудное. С улицы. Закрой дверь, пацан, сквозит.

Неро вздохнул:

— Данте.

— Ну чего тебе? — прожевав пиццу, спросил тот.

— Рука — правая.

— Что?

— Правая, говорю, рука.

— В каком смысле?

Из-за кресла донеслось гневное мяуканье.

Неро стянул с шеи наушники, небрежно бросив на стол, прошелся по комнате.

— Вот в этом!

Синяя вспышка ослепила Данте, взорвавшись в челюсти фейерверком боли, зубы клацнули, голова с хрустом откинулась назад.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — проворчал Данте, трогая челюсть. Стянул с передней лапы кошки красно-синий целлофановый чулочек и раздраженно кинул на стол. — Блядь, так и знал, что где-то напутал…

— Дьявол в деталях, — ухмыльнулся Неро.

— Заткнись, пацан. И положи презервативы. Тебе еще рано.


End file.
